Surprise aux Sources Chaudes
by Samael Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto pensait pouvoir se rincer l'œil tranquillement, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Jiraiya qui viendra mettre un peu de piment dans son loisir. Raiting M justifié. Bonne lecture :)
1. L'ermite et le renard

Raiting : M justifié

Couple: Naruto X Jiraya

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf pour cette histoire où ils sont mes esclaves niaha)

* * *

Naruto, ce gros pervers, il ne manque jamais une occasion d'espionner les filles dans leurs bains, mais après son entrainement avec Jiraya, cette tendance fut légèrement... accentuée ?  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était rentré à Konoha, et pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé aux sources chaudes. Mardi soir, après son entrainement, il se rendit donc aux sources chaudes dans le seul espoir de regarder au travers d'un des nombreux trous qui parsemait la cloison qui séparait les bains des hommes de celui des femmes.  
Arrivé aux vestiaires, il se déshabilla, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit dans la cour. C'était une chance qu'il n'y avait personne du côté masculin. Il pourrait, mater tranquillement au travers d'un des trous sans se faire réprimander par une quelconque personne.

Il commença immédiatement à chercher un trou, pas trop gros ni trop petit, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer tout en ayant le maximum de "gibier" à observer. La récolte fut fructueuse, jeunes de 20 ans jusqu'à la quarantaine (ça me dégoute rien que d'imaginer moi perso (désolé je suis 100% gay)), Naruto se moquait bien de leurs âges tant qu'elles étaient bien foutues.  
Il commençait à peine à se toucher qu'il fût interrompu par un invité surprise. Un "Ero-Sennin", qui comme par hasard était allé prendre un bain, sortit du vestiaire totalement nu pour rentrer dans la cour des garçons.  
Voyant son élève qui regardait au travers d'un trou de la cloison la main sur son sexe, le rendit à la fois embarrassé et fier. Comme on dit, "Tel professeur, tel élève". .

Ce dernier, le rejoignit dans sa "chasse".

\- Alors Naruto, on vient profiter des bienfaits des sources? dit le vieux avec un sourire pervers

Naruto sursauta, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas vu que son maître était à côté de lui.  
Pris de court, Naruto tenta vainement de se justifier:

"-Oui..euh..non..enfin..." Furent les seules paroles qu'il parvient à sortir très crédibles n'est ce pas?

Cependant, il n'eut plus grands choses à dire lorsque il vit que Jiraya commença à regarder lui aussi au travers de la cloison. Ils passèrent donc une longue demi-heure à mater au travers de la cloison qui avait perdu toute raison d'exister.

Mais Jiraya ne tenait plus, observer des filles nues lui avait donné envie de faire des cochonneries. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le bain des femmes sans être sûr d'être tabassé puis éjecté (c'est du vécut).  
Il passa donc sa main sur les fesses du blond, ayant quelques idées cochonnes en tête. Naruto ne fut même pas surpris. Il avait passé 2 ans à s'entraîner avec l'ermite. Et il y eut quelques...incidents? (j'écrirais une fanfic dessus si j'ai le temps)  
Naruto passa également sa main sur le corps bouillant de son maître. Il caressa d'abord les pectoraux en lui titillant les tétons. Puis il descendit petit à petit vers le bassin en dégustant chaque parcelle du torse de Jiraya.  
Lorsqu'il arriva face à "la bête" Naruto pris soin de lécher partout autour sans jamais effleurer le sexe en érection. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jiraya qui attrapa la tête de son élève et lui fit avaler l'intégralité de son pénis. Le sexe de Jiraya était tellement enivrant que Naruto ne voulut plus le lâcher. Mais en partant comme ça il devenait le passif, et Naruto avait plus envie d'être actif. L'avantage c'est que les deux ninja était polyvalent. Même si ils préféraient tout les deux dominer, ils parvenaient toujours à trouver un compromis.  
Naruto lâcha (difficilement) le sexe de Jiraya et le regarda dans les yeux.  
Ils avaient instauré une règle pour déterminer qui serait qui durant leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Une petite partie de Janken en une manche et le tour était réglé.  
Les ninjas mirent leurs mains dans leurs dos...  
-1 2 3 Pierre feuille ciseaux ! crièrent il en même temps  
-Merde j'ai encore perdu! Cria Naruto  
\- Aha j'ai gagné prépare toi bien mon p'tit Naru  
Sans crier gare, Jiraya attaqua le sexe de son élève, il commença à le masturber trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement afin de lui faire comprendre qui dominait et que lui seul déciderait de ce qui allait se passer.

Naruto qui ne semblait pas apprécier la gâterie que lui offrait son professeur, tenta de trouver une position plus confortable.  
Mais l'ermite fut plus rapide, et fit basculer son élève à quatre pattes.  
Il s'installa ensuite sur son dos, en prenant soin que sa queue soit bien positionner sur la raie de Naruto, tout en continuant de le masturber avec de grands gestes.  
Naruto couinait à chaque fois qu'un mouvement se produisait aux alentours de son pénis, il faut savoir que Jiraya avait de grosses mains ce qui lui permettait de prendre la totalité du sexe de Naruto dans ses mains .  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Jiraya descendit de Naruto. Et s'installa sur le dos.  
-Viens ici mon p'tit Naruto que je te prépare le cul  
Sans broncher, le blond s'installa au dessus de Jiraya, en lui présentant son trou légèrement poilu, et re-goba son sexe. Naruto avait l'habitude des gorges profondes.

Jiraya quand à lui ne se fit pas prier pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il écarta d'abord les fesses de Naruto, pour avoir un libre accès à sa jolie petite rondelle légèrement poilu et rosée. Il donna un léger coup de langue, qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Naruto. Puis il commença à lécher sauvagement les alentour de son anus en y étalant un maximum de bave. La tête enfouit dans les fesses de son élève, il prit un certain plaisir à lui titiller la rondelle. Puis il y entra un doigt tout en lui mordant les fesses, puis deux, les faisant entrer et sortir, puis il en mit un troisième. Naruto laissait des soupirs de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Jugeant que Naruto était assez préparé, Jiraya lui donna une claque sur les fesses pour le faire bouger.  
Naruto s'installa sur le dos, le sol était humide mais chaud, et écarta les jambes pour que Jiraya ait libre accès à son cul.  
En voyant son élève s'offrir ainsi à lui, l'ermite ne put s'empêcher de le torturer un peu. (Pas de Sadomaso je vous rassure/déçoit)  
Il s'installa sur le corps bouillonnant de son élève, et appuya son gland nu contre son anus qui ne réclamait qu'à être pénétré. Naruto gémit sous la pression. Jiraya s'amusait clairement avec lui. Le fait de passer sa queue contre son trou l'excitait et l'énervait en même temps. C'était épuisant d'avoir une source de plaisir intense à quelques centimètres de soi mais qu'elle était inaccessible. Il ressentait la chaleur que lui procurait la verge de Jiraya mais il en voulait plus. A chaque mouvement, il gémissait un peu plus. Au final il se retrouva en train de supplier Jiraya lui enfonce sa putain de queue dans le cul.  
Jiraya se décida enfin à pénétrer Naruto. C'est avec douceur et lenteur qu'il enfonça son gland dans l'anus bouillonnant de Naruto.  
Lorsque Naruto sentit la chaleur du gland de Jiraya, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir de plaisir, même si il n'aimait pas trop être passif. Se faire prendre par Jiraya était quelque chose.  
Lorsqu'il eut l'intégralité du pénis dans son cul, Naruto ne pouvait plus penser. C'était à la fois...bon et douloureux... froid et chaud...doux et violent...  
Même si Naruto avait "l'habitude" de se faire prendre, il y retrouvait à chaque fois cette sensation de plénitude.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position durant quelques minutes. Naruto pouvait sentir chaque veine qui longeait le pénis qui avait pris sa place entre ses fesses.  
Puis Jiraya bougea un peu. Il sortir lentement sa tige des fesses du blond. Les fesses de Naruto ne le laissait pas partir. Elles agrippaient à sa queue comme un enfant à son jouet. Mais Jiraya était fort, il parvient tout de même à faire quelques mouvement à l'intérieur de Naruto. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, cela lui procurait d'intenses sensations. Il sentait une boule dans son estomac qui était prête à exploser. Il ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps, avec l'âge les performances sexuelles sont de plus en plus courtes et Jiraya était âgé...d'un certain âge pour ne pas dire un certain âge.  
Naruto quand à lui savourait pleinement l'énorme pénis niché au fond de son cul. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur virile qui s'échappait de son professeur. Le trop plein de sensation fit presque tourné de l'oeil Naruto. Jiraya quant à lui s'éclatait sur le cul du bond il transpirait à grosses gouttes ce qui excitait encore plus Naruto. Mais ce fut malheureusement la fin de cette partie de jambe en l'air lorsque Jiraya poussa un cri quand il se libéra au fond de Naruto. Les deux ninjas était épuisés...Naruto avait le cul plein, Jiraya les couilles vides. Mais ce n'est qu'avec un léger regard qu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tout les deux aptes à continuer dans la minute qui suit.  
Naruto plongea dans le bassin pour évacuer ce qu'il avait de trop en lui (bah quoi?)

Et c'est ensemble que les deux ninjas sortirent des bains pour un second round dans les vestiaires.

* * *

Vouala vouala, une fin un peu nul j'avoue, mais je me rattrape dans l'autre chapitre ^^ (avec un invité surprise(ce personnage est mon chouchou 'w' ) sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus (bande de gens assoiffés de Yaoi).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que en pensez, et rendez vous dans pour la suite :)


	2. Les Backstages

Allez c'est parti pour un deuxième chapitre tout aussi dégoulinant que le premier, voir plus (au moment où j'ai écrit ça j'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire)  
Bon bah on va y aller...au feeling lol

Enjoy :)

* * *

Le décor est le même que les vestiaires du sauna dans naruto, une petite pièce avec deux doubles portes une qui permet d'entrée dans le sauna, et l'autre qui va sur l'accueil. Les murs sont couverts par des casiers.

* * *

A peine avoir passé la porte du vestiaire masculin, Naruto savait déjà ce qui allait se passer : Jiraya allait une nouvelle fois lui sauté dessus pour continuer leurs ébats sexuels. Sauf que cette fois ci, Naruto devait réagir avant l'ermite. Il ne voulait pas être deux fois de suite la victime de son maître. C'était déjà assez humiliant pour lui de se faire baiser dans un lieu public, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer pendant une fois de plus dans les backstages. Naruto voulait dominer.  
Mais Jiraya lui pensait toujours être le dominant pendant ce nouvel ébat. Il commença à caresser lentement les fesses rebondies de son élève. Ce dernier en eut des frissons sur tout le corps. Il devait agir. Maintenant.  
Naruto se retourna et attrapa la queue en érection de son pervers de professeur. Il commença alors à le masturber avec sa main gauche. Le surplus de sensation faisait planer l'ermite. Le blond en profita pour passer dans son dos tout en continuant sa masturbation.  
-Penchez vous en avant sensei dit naruto  
Jiraya plainait tellement qu'il obéit tel une marionnette. Il s'appuya contre un des banc qui se trouvait au milieu de la petite pièce. Naruto fit frotter son gland bouillonnant contre la raie de sa nouvelle salope passive histoire de le chauffer un peu. Il s'accroupit et lécha l'anus du plus vieux.  
Il commença d'abord par lécher sauvagement les alentour de son anus en y étalant un maximum de bave. Il se devait de préparer au mieux son prof. Même si Naruto préférait pénétrer à cru, une de ses vielles expérience le convainquis de le préparer.  
Jiraya gémissait alors que son élève faisait des irruptions répété dans son cul. Lui aussi savais comment ça allait se finir, mais il était tellement bien (pour ne pas dire shooté) qu'il laissa faire son élève.

Après 5 bonnes minutes d'anulingus, Naruto estima que le cul du vieux était suffisamment lubrifié, il était tant de passer à la phase de la sodomie profonde. Le passif reçu le message 5/5 et se mis à quatre pattes sur les deux bancs, écarta les cuisses et se cambra afin de dilater au maximum son cul.  
Pendant ce léger moment de préparation, Naruto alla vers son casier et en sorti son lubrifiant. Il l'ouvrit et en étala un maximum sur sa longue queue de 18 cm qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Après avoir vidé le pot, il s'approcha vers son futur défouloir sexuel qui n'attendait que d'être pénétré. Il frotta encore sa queue contre sa raie plusieurs fois histoire de tester le niveau de fluidité. Jiraya n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait se faire défoncer maintenant.  
-Bouge toi Naruto  
Sous les encouragements de son professeur, Naruto pressa son gland contre le trou de son prof. Il enfonça très lentement le bout de son gland pour torturer Jiraya, ce dernier grogna, ce qui ne fit pas accéléré le blond. Une fois son gland complètement enfoncé dans son anus. Naruto fit quelques léger vas et vient pour re-tester le niveau de lubrification. Ça glissait comme du beurre. Naruto eu un sourire malsain.  
D'un coup, Naruto enfonça le reste de sa queue dans le cul profond de Jiraya qui hurla sous le coup. Le cul du vieux était génial, c'était chaud, juteux et ça bougeait dans tout les sens, Naruto ne savait plus où donner de l'œ lubrifiant agissait à merveille, il ressentait tout ce qui se passait au fond de Jiraya. Une vrai caverne d'ali baba version sexe. Il commença aussitôt à le ramoner avec ferveur en s'enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus vers les profondeurs de son maître.

C'est alors que Naruto senti une présence dans son dos...  
-Dites le si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main surtout. dit la personne  
Naruto se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne (tant attendu par les lecteurs de cette fanfic) et vit ***roulement de tambour*** Kiba Inuzuka sans t-shirt, le torse légèrement poilu. Naruto paniqua, il ne pensait pas être déranger maintenant, et surtout...Comment n'avait t'il pas vus Kiba plus tôt. Il se rassura lorsqu'il vit l'érection déjà bien présente de Kiba se présenter à sa bouche. Jiraya, qui ne sentait plus la queue de Naruto le défoncé sauvagement, tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière. et vit Kiba qui avait grimpé sur son dos pour que Naruto ait accès à sa queue. Naruto recommença à pilonner Jiraya tout en suçant la délicieuse queue de Kiba Cependant, le maître chien trouvait le rythme de la fellation particulièrement lente. Il était habitué à n'avoir aucun répit et là il aurait pu s'endormir tellement Naruto était lent. Il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il attrapa la tête du blond et imposa sa propre cadence, qui était bien plus élevé que celle d'avant.  
Naruto se régalait, l'odeur de Kiba était exquise, légèrement épicée mais terriblement virile. Il prenait soin de lécher chaque parcelle de la queue de Kiba qui gémissait comme un chien en chaleur. Cette petite séance de baise avait l'air d'être infini. Ils en perdirent tous la notion du temps  
Après de longues minutes de gémissements, Kiba descendit de Jiraya. Et fit un signe très clair à Naruto. " Toi...Moi...baisez...lui..Ok?"  
Kiba voulait pratiquer une double sodomie sur Jiraya. N'ayant jamais tester ce genre de pratique mais le démon renard trouva cette idée particulièrement alléchante.  
Il retira sa queue de Jiraya, et lui donna une bonne claque sur les fesses.

Jiraya se releva en grognant. Il aimait bien resté à quatre pattes. Naruto s'allongea sur le dos

\- Venez sensei, on va terminer ce qu'on a commencé.

Jiraya s'avança vers Naruto et s'empala sur ses 18 cm redressé, il commença à s'activer mais il sentit Kiba voulait prendre place. Le vieux se pencha vers son élève. Kiba s'installa derrière Jiraya et avait une vue parfaite sur les culs respectifs des deux Ninjas. Y avait comme une odeur... de sperme qui se dégageait du cul de Naruto. Il compris qu'il était arrivé après une partie de leurs ébats. Jaloux de ne pas avoir été "invité", Kiba se vengea en enfouissant sa tête dans le trou dilaté de Naruto. Il voulait goûter à chaque gouttes de sperme qui s'en échappait. Le cul de Naruto était vraiment délicieux. Mais très rapidement il n'y eut plus rien à lécher. Kiba se pencha donc vers le sexe de Naruto. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le pont d'exploser. Il voulait absolument la rejoindre avant que se soit terminer.  
Le maître chien, doté d'une queue d'environ 17 cm,s'installa derrière Jiraya et enfonça lentement sa queue dans son cul, certes avec difficulté, le ninja n'avait lui non plus jamais pris deux queues en même temps. C'était très douloureux. Jamais son cul ne s'était écarter ainsi. Une fois que la queue de Kiba eu rejoint celle de Naruto. Ils commencèrent tout deux à pilonner sauvagement le plus vieux.  
La double sodomie, c'est clairement meilleur qu'une simple sodo. Kiba ressentait chaque mouvement que faisait l'ermite, chaque frottements qui se produisait entre sa propre queue et celle de Naruto. Kiba essaya de caler son rythme sur celui de Naruto mais ce dernier n'était pas très régulier...Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que les deux adolescents parvinrent à se synchroniser parfaitement. Les trois ninjas suaient beaucoup mais ils pouvaient encore tenir quelques minutes. Leurs deux queues en érection, la sueur de l'effort, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire...Les deux queues étaient en symbiose totale, on aurait dit qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une. Mais ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir le rythme très longtemps.  
Soudain Naruto annonça qu'il allait jouir,bientôt rejoint par Kiba. Sans ralentir la cadence, les deux ninja se libérèrent d'un seul jet à l'intérieur de l'anus de l'ermite.  
Ils jouirent plusieurs salves de spermes qui était étrangement à chaque fois synchroniser... Jiraya se sentait plein, le cul rempli par deux sexes énormes. Sa première double sodomie était un succès même si il avait un peu mal au cul.  
Après s'être allègrement vidé les couilles, les deux ninjas déculèrent en même temps. De longs filet de spermes liait encore leurs queues. Kiba continua de se masturber. La vue du sperme dégoulinant du cul de Jiraya lui donner encore envie de cracher.  
Mais le vieux n'était pas totalement rassasié, il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il joua la carte de la provocation.  
"-Quoi c'est tout?"  
Les deux adolescent n'en revenaient pas, ils était vidés et n'avait plus rien à offrir pour rassasié le plus vieux...  
Soudain Kiba eut une idée, il regarda naruto dans les yeux et dit :  
"-Naruto? Je sais pas toi mais j'ai encore du **liquide** à envoyer."  
Le jinchuriki eut un sourire carnassier tandis que Jiraya commença a se débattre pour ne pas subir **ça**

N'ayant plus beaucoup de sperme à revendre, les deux adolescents, renculèrent tout de même l'ermite, pour lui remplir une nouvelle fois le cul, mais pas avec du sperme cette fois ci. Mais avec de longs jets d'urines bien chaudes.

Après avoir enfin terminé leurs ébats, Naruto et Kiba se retirèrent définitivement de Jiraya. Celui ci sentait un mélange de sperme et d'urine dégouliner de ses fesses.  
"-C'était pas si mauvais finalement. Mais j'ai toujours les couilles pleines."  
Les deux ninjas s'accroupirent afin de prodiguer une fellation à deux au plus vieux, c'était d'ailleurs plus un roulage de pelle avec un pénis au millieu. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir, inondant le visage de ses deux partenaires.

* * *

Voilà j'ai finiiii j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Que vous avez bien profitez et tout et tout.  
Personnellement j'adore Kiba il est numéro 1 sur la liste des personnages de manga avec qui je voudrai me marié (en 2 c'est Aomine et en 3 c'est Naruto)

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un petit message privé, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre (je vérifie tout les jours) n'hésitez pas non plus à m'envoyez un couple que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître dans une de mes futurs fanfictions ^^ Passez aussi voir mon profil j'ai laissé dessus quelques idées sur les couples que j'adore. Je fais dans les séries et dans les animes/mangas. Donc je n'écris pas exclusivement du Naruto.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à plus tard pour une prochaine fanfiction ++


End file.
